The Man, the Demon, and the Senshi
by The Blue Flame
Summary: Disontinued for reasons of being written when I could probably be declaired mentally insane. Its sane cousin will be posted shortly.


A Production by the Blue Flame  
  
A Crossover of Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, and SaGa Frontier with other cameos.  
  
First Typed Draft started 1:15 PM 5/25/03  
  
First Error corrected and checked 7:30 AM 7/19/03  
  
From: PieceofMaster@mage.net  
  
To: Virgil@rings.fireworks.org  
  
Start Message: See if you can deciper the sender from the written patterns used to describe the events.  
  
'"Screams break the silence, waking from the dead of night, he returns to vanquish the light. Demon Lord of Hounds, return to BARK AT THE MOON!"  
  
A demon was created. Said demon looked like a giant wolf, aura blood red, fangs dripping blood, eyes glowing red, in short a red demonic wolf. A spell of this power was well beyond any mortal and the evil energy emitted by it would tell every being sensitive to magic that a Demon Lord was being pulled  
  
through the mirror wall without the required rituals. The white haired Maou that cast the spell cared about neither, he wanted a particular group of demon  
  
slayers to attack him and the Demon Lord of Hounds was inconcequential to his power.  
  
Like clockwork the Sailor Senshi, all of the Senshi, Inner, Outer, and Chibi, appeared. The speaches were said, warnings given, 'And I'll pull back  
  
the Hound in two,... one,' "Return!"  
  
The Senshi were understandably relieved and, also, worried. What ever had called the monster retured it seconds before its attack began but there was  
  
still a huge source of demonic energy.  
  
"Very good, such punctiality, why, I am certainly impressed. However, see if you can break my shell. Is the end here, is this the final day? I don't  
  
know. ANARCHIST SHIELD!"  
  
The Senshi, somewhat thrown off by the events, muttered confusedly, and had not Sailor Plut started the chain, the muttering would have lasted  
  
longer.Several minutes, Dead Screams, Silence Glaive Surprises, Mercury Aqua Raphsodies, etc. later, the stranger's shield  
  
was starting to wain or at least Saiolr Mercury though so. Sailor Moon finally hit the stranger as though his shield was no longer there. The congratulations  
  
of the Senshi were interrupted when the man reappeared, holding a tissue to his nose, and asked Sailor Moon to wake him up more gently next time, because the  
  
method she used this time gave him a broken nose.  
  
"That is quite enough, o baba." The crone, a youthful woman, albeit one of countless years, was quite surprised. "Mister Amethyst, I haven't finished  
  
yet. Now, if you'd be so kind as to let me finish." Mister Amethyst, a short man wearing a black and white spiral patterned mask and a suit of the same  
  
pattern, stood to his full height, an unimpressive 5' 2" when compaired to the baba's carefully hidden height of 6' 6", and said with a spoken smirk   
  
"I can finish it for you, the Maou then addresses the green skirted one, Pluto, and says 'Daughter, I had expected more of you and your little group. That you are so unable to shatter such a minor ward in but a single attack says poorly not only of your grasp of your power but also reflects on myself rather poorly,' albeit he uses his own vernacualr and not mine own speech patterns. Am not I correct, o daughter of Baba Yaga?" The crone, who was every bit the image of the Slavic woman, became the type of pale ashen color that one associates with recieving the news that one's entire family has died from a car crash and finding out, from exhibiting symptoms, that one has contracted an incureable disease that will cause one to die very slowly and painfully from degeneration of the muscles and paralysis and that there is no person in the world willing to put you out of your misery for fear of contracting the disease.  
  
Summarily, the crone would have had a massive heart attack if Amethyst's next words "You don't need to worry youself at all; I haven't the slightest inclination to use this knowledge to your detriment nor to any possible gain on either of our parts." The crone was able to distill the meaning of Amethyst's words, ie 'I ain't gunna to use this to blackmail you,' very quickly because of a great deal of practice in the art of distilling several dialects Amethyst-speke into vulgar argot and common speach. She knew also that he was able to speak normally, having run across the man unmasked in a few scryings for other clients, but she felt that she would faint if he did so any more than what he did in that last sentence. Amethyst liked seeing this crone because he knew that if he wanted to leave before the end of the session, all he had to do was use some normal speech, put the money on the table, and leave while she was in a mental fuge, just like he did several minutes ago.  
  
After changing his clothes to something more normal for him (the robes of the Magic Kingdom with the top red and pants blue but no piece of clothing to indicate his school) Amethyst, whistling a complex tune that was the verbal component to a rote that could cause a half gallon of Whimsy Water to appear, decided to head to a particular park in Nerima, where at about 6:54 PM and 1 and 1.0549876540231e-21 seconds after, one Saotome Ranma should come crashing down and he would be there to reintroduce himself to/help Ranma.  
  
Nineteen hours, seven vanishing rotes, and two bowls of ramen later, the blind mage felt Ranma under himself when he fell ontop of her because he fell in the crater her unconcious form had made from her descent. In all fairness, Amethyst was more occupied by the soon to be portal to a hell than by his own sensory magics. Also in all fairness, Amethyst had no idea that Ranma was as chaotic as he was, the aura of his past life persona, Ran, was so ordered that Pluto's aura seemed to be the pinnacle of chaos and he (Amethyst) had not thought to read his (Ranma's) aura. He (again Amethyst) was more focused on the abberations in Ranma's Life pattern which represented several unhealed or recent injuries. Several sets of both CPR and healing magik fixed the injuries and Ranma's problem of not breathing, although you'd think that an entity with the power to do such healing would have accorded the Eternally Lost Boy/ Eternally Lost Pig some notice. As it was neither noticed the small black piglet whose eyes were bugging out. Although to be fair, Ranma was kayoed and wouldn't have noticed a song and dance line of cat girls. Unconciousness tends to do that ya know. Make one miss things not cause the appearence of song and and dance lines of cat girls. I'm rambling aren't I. Well then, on with the show.  
  
Ranma awoke to a sensation that he had never felt before in his life. The sensation of being well rested, totally healed (life under Genma and his life under Nerima seldom gave him time to fully heal a few old wounds that a certain panda had given him), and strangely full. Akane had tried a dish other than curry, in this case a squid dish, and it had clobbered him, dunked him in the Koi pond, and then pulled a mallet out of nowhere and sent him flying. The sad thing was that a few parts were actually good.  
  
At the Tendo home for the mentally unbalanced  
  
It took several minutes to get the were-octopus to speak to the Tendos. They were able to sort out the whole incident fairly quickly and no-one blamed Ranma, when one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War judging by the armor and weapons, appeared and asked for directions. Because he had asked Ryouga, who was stand about five inches from the door, in the opposite direction, and was still searching for the Tendo Dojo, War never mad it to the meeting of the Horsemen, and thus was the Apocalypse averted. War later hit himself for following the mortal in the first place.  
  
Back at the park where Amethyst and Ranma are  
  
It took a few minutes for Ranma to remember that he knew Amethyst's name. The long white streaks in his blond hair did help Ranma, Amethyst had poured the requisite hot water on Ranma to make him male again, by the way. Ranma's first question, to Amethyst anyways, was along the lines of "How did you know that I was going to land here?" His actual first question was "What happened?" That made Amethyst's answer (delivered in a classic Xelloss pose, you know the one that accompanies his signature line), "It might as well be a secret because non-immediate temporal perceptions of possible futures would not help you very much now would it," his second answer becaue the first answer, which was a recap of what we have found out in the two preceding paragraphs, was given and not directly solicited.   
  
In case anyone thought that Ranma would be happy to see a person from his past that wasn't out to kill/marry him, you'd be partially correct as Ranma was exstatic to meet an individual meeting those requirements. That person is both correct and incorrect by virtue of degree. This tangent is neither here no there but it is an intresting intelude. Back to Ranma and Amethyst.  
  
Ranma had been very surprised when Amethyst had bluntly asked why he still turned into a girl. Ranma, you see, was unaware that Amethyst knew about his Jusenkyo curse. Ranma was also unaware that his friend was capable of recreating the Hiroshima and Nagasaki explosions with no strain, in less than a half of an hour or that he was able to recreate both blasts in an instant for a small amount of strain. When Ranma covered what was known as the Wedding Fiasco, he was also unaware that he had just given Amethyst the new top two names on a mental list.'  
  
The Fireworks King, Virgil, smirked a frightening smirk. He already knew just whom had sent the message. Despite the cleverness of the ultimate magician, his other aspects were nowhere near as clever, varied, or experienced. 


End file.
